


Sorrow Will Never Come

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-April [4]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie's latest theatrical endeavour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorrow Will Never Come

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
>  
> 
> Day 94. 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY [](http://msp-hacker.livejournal.com/profile)[**msp_hacker**](http://msp-hacker.livejournal.com/)! Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.
> 
> Originally posted to LJ on April 4, 2011

“Good evening, sir. I trust your evening at the Drones was enjoyable.“

“Absolutely smashing, Jeeves. We’ve begun preparations for this year’s Charity Gala Theatrical , and you shall never guess who has agreed to oversee the production.”

“Perhaps you should enlighten me.”

“Mr. Noel Coward himself.”

“That is quite astonishing, I must say.”

“Apparently Tipton Plimsoll’s cousin knows a girl who’d been involved with a hairdresser…anyway, somehow it all led to Mr. Coward coming round to assign songs and make suggestions for the stage décor. “

“And precisely what _ditty_ will you be performing, sir?”

[“Something I hope you'll appreciate, Jeeves.”](http://www.sendspace.com/file/5im7ul)


End file.
